Da Hu
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: ¿Que hice mal? ¿O es un problema conmigo? ¿Que debería hacer? Todo esto es muy confuso y que me digas 'tenemos que hablar' no suena muy agradable ¿Rukia con quien me estas engañando? One-shot


Ichigo Kurosaki quien al parecer lo tenia todo era bien parecido, tenia un buen trabajo siendo medico en un importante hospital de Karakura y lo mas importante estaba comprometido con Rukia Kuchiki lo cual al principio no había sido nada fácil de persuadir pero lo había logrado luego de varios intentos fallidos.

Pero lo bueno que te da la vida algo malo debe darte ¿verdad?

El pelinaranja caminaba de un lado al otro con la cabeza entre sus manos pensando en lo que debería hacer, sentía una gran preocupación y un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, eso no era nada agradable y lo hacia sentir enfadado consigo mismo por dudar de ella pero las acciones de toda la semana lo habían contrariado.

-¿Porque no hablas con ella?-Pregunto Uryu cansado de verlo en su oficina.-

El pelinaranja suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Lo intente pero algo sucedió...

**Flash Back.**

-Rukia deberías de hablar con Ichigo sobre esto.

-Lo he intentado pero siempre me cambia de tema.-Exclamo la morena.-Estoy tan cansada.

_''Cansada? ¿cansada de mi?''_

-Sabes que te meterás en problemas silo descubre.

La morena bajo la mirada.

-Lo se pero me siento tan bien.-Dijo viéndole con una enorme sonrisa los ojos brillosos.-Enserio necesito esto Matsumoto.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-Te entiendo no es nada fácil.-Miro a su amiga con pena.-Pobre de mi pequeña.-La abrazo con fuerza.-

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Entonces ¿?

Ichigo se sentó con la cabeza gacha.

-Creo que Rukia me engaña.

En ese momento el peliazul le dio un fuerte golpe con uno de los expedientes que estaba leyendo, el pelinaranja le miro con el ceño fruncido sin comprender por que lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza.

-¡ESO DOLIÓ CUATRO OJOS!

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!.-Le grito mientras se tocaba la cienes sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.-Como te engañara? Trabajan en el mismo hospital, salen al mismo horario y si fuera lo contrario acaso ¿tiene el amante mas rápido del mundo?

-Entonces...lo que quieres decir es que...-Uryu le miro con esperanza de que lo entendiera para luego darse un golpe así mismo viendo lo idiota que era su amigo.-El hombre con el que me engaña trabaja aquí!

-Ichigo eso no...

El nombrado se levanto de su asiento con los puños apretados miro a su amigo con decisión.

-¡ME ENCARGARE DE ESE BASTARDO!

Uryu miro como su amigo cerraba la puerta de un portazo mientras que se acomodaba los lentes suspirando.

-Nunca cambiaras...sigues siendo un idiota.-Susurro con una sonrisa.-

* * *

><p>Ichigo se dirigió con cuidado de no ser visto a la área de enfermería donde varias de ellas se encontraban en su hora de descanso, trato de divisarla con la vista asta que la encontró en una esquina hablando muy animada con su fiel compañera Rangiku Matsumoto quien luego de varias palabras se marcho y la morena salio por la puerta. Ichigo con cuidado la siguió viendo que se dirigió al segundo piso donde la vio tomar un ascensor y sin dudarlo corrió a las escaleras llegando casi por desmayaserse antes de que el ascensor pitara para ver como la morena salia de el y con paso decidido entraba a una de las oficinas.<p>

Algo nervioso el Kurosaki camino asta la puerta donde se podía leer ''Oficina de : Renji Abarai Oncologo'' no lo conocía demasiado pero las veces que lo había visto no se parecía una persona de fiar ya que parecía un Yakuza con todos esos dibujos en el rostro y ese cabello tan ridículo.

**¿Porque Rukia fue a su oficina? ¿Porque se demora tanto en salir? ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO ELLOS DOS ALLÍ ADENTRO?**

Las preguntas en su cabeza iban surgiendo mas y mas asta que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡ASÍ LOS QUERÍA AGARRAR!

Renji miro con una ceja alzada al Kurosaki desde su asiento mientras veía como este se acercaba lentamente como un leon a su presa con los puños apretados para luego agarrarle por el cuello de su camisa.

-Se lo que has estado haciendo bastardo.-Renji aun seguía mirándole sin inmutarse.-Dime donde esta Rukia?

El pelirrojo sin comprender el por que se encontraba en ese estado levanto su mano y señalo hacia una esquina de la oficina.

Ichigo dio vuelta la cabeza viendo como la joven morena se encontraba durmiendo profundamente sobre el sofá sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algo brusco soltó al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la morena viéndola dormir plácidamente.

-¿Le diste algo para dormir? -Exclamo mientras volvía a tomarlo de la camisa.-Si le hiciste algo te juro que...

-No es lo que piensas Kurosaki.-Se defendió mientras intentaba soltarse.-Tsk...si que eres un idiota.-Susurro entre dientes viendo como la morena se despertaba de apoco.-

-Ichigo...-Susurro abriendo los ojos de apoco para luego fruncir el ceño.-¡ICHIGO! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-¿Que estoy haciendo?-Repitió sin soltarlo.-¡Solo le daré una lección!

-¿De que estas hablando? -Pregunto la morena acercándose.-Oh...ya veo.-Dijo mientras se tocaba la cienes entendiendo el por que de su actitud para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que logro que soltara al pelirrojo.-¡ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA!

Ichigo desde el suelo le miro sobándose la cabeza.

-¿PORQUE ME GOLPEAS ENANA?

La morena se cruzo de brazos y miro al pelirrojo.-Siento la molestia.

-El que debería disculparse es otro.-Exclamo viendo con odio al pelinaranja.-No te preocupes.

-Tsk...porque debería disculparme ¿? -Susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos como un niño pequeño.-

La morena extendió su mano.-Vamos levántate...no te golpee tan fuerte.-Dijo lo ultimo desviando la mirada sintiéndose algo mal por el golpe.-

Ichigo tomo su mano y se levanto aun confundido por lo sucedido.

-Entonces...si no es lo que yo pienso ¿Porque estas durmiendo aquí?

-Es lo que eh intentado decirte toda la semana.-Exclamo bufando.-Pero nunca me dejas decírtelo, siempre que te digo ''tenemos que hablar'' sales con que tienes que hacer alguna cosa.

El pelinaranja se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

-Se lo que dirás...pero no se si podre soportarlo.-Dijo bajando la mirada.-

-¿Enserio eres tan sensible?-Dijo con burla Renji viéndole extrañado.-

-No sabia que a los hombres les molestara tanto que le digan que roncan.-Dijo Rukia con algo de asombro.-

Ichigo le miro sorprendido ya que no se esperaba aquello.

-¿Que? ¿Roncar?

La morena asintió con la cabeza.-Eso es lo que intentaba decir ¿que pensabas?

**Flash Back.**

-Estúpido hijo cuando una mujer te dice ''tenemos que hablar'' eso significa el adiós.

**Fin flash back.**

_¡Estúpida cabra loca!_

-Bueno...este te comportabas muy extraña toda la semana.-Dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.-Creí que...me dejarías.-Dijo en un susurro.-

La morena le dio un codazo pero sin hacerle mucho daño para luego darle una sonrisa de esas que solo se las regalaba a el.

-Eres un tonto que tiene mal humor, color de cabello extraño y a hora ronca, no creo poder buscar a alguien mejor.

Ichigo sonrió de costado.-Y tu eres una enana malhumorada

-¡Oye!-Exclamo levantando su puño.-

-Tsk... demasiado para mis ojos.-Dijo Renji viéndolos.-Iré a hacer mi trabajo.-Dicho esto salio por la puerta dejándolos solos.-

-Entonces ¿estamos bien? -Pregunto la morena cruzándose de brazos.-

-Solo una cosa ¡Como puedes dormir en su oficina!-Exclamo algo celoso.-El tan bien es un hombre.

La morena sonrió.-No tienes de que preocuparte.-Ichigo frunció el ceño sin creerle.-A el le gustan mas...musculosos.-Soltó una carcajada mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y llevaba a un sorprendido Ichigo asta el sofá.-Me despertaste de mi sueño.-Dijo la morena mientras que Ichigo la acomodaba entre sus brazos.-Hazte responsable.

El pelinaranja sonrió mientras la abrazaba acariciando su cabello para hacerla dormir.

Poco a poco los ojos violetas se cerraron y apunto de caer juntos en los brazos de morfeo cuando un ronquido femenino los hizo despertarse viéndose sorprendidos.

-Rukia tu...

La morena se tapo la boca sorprendida.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Este One-shot se me ocurrió escuchando esta canción diría mejor esta basado en esta canción<p>

**Will Pan & Rainie Yang-Da Hu**

Mirenlo es muy divertido

Espero les haya gustado y intentare continuar mis otros fics!

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
